User blog:Kacieh/Win a Limited Edition Hall Pass Prize Pack
Enter to Win a Limited Edition 'Hall Pass' Prize Pack! In theaters February 25 ' 'Congratulations to our winner, Mauragyn! Our Runners Up: Darkrot5 and Iceberg3 The Grand Prize! File:HP Tee Men.jpg File:HP Tee Ladies.jpg File:HP Shotglasses.jpg File:HP PenSpray.jpg File:HP Notebook.jpg File:HP DoorHanger.jpg File:HP Bag.jpg File:HP Hoodie.jpg 1 lucky winner will score a "Hall Pass" Prize Pack, including: 1 Zip-Up Hoodie with Built-In Headphones – ARV $90 ea. 1 American Apparel Gym Bag – ARV $37 ea. 1 Ladies “Hall Pass” White T-shirt – ARV $20 ea. 1 Men’s “One Week No Rules” Black T-shirt - $19 ea. 1 5”x7” Notebook with Pickup Lines - $9 ea. 1 2 in 1 Breath Spray and Pen - $7 ea. 1 Door Hanger - $3 ea. 1 Pack of Shot Glasses in “Hall Pass” Art Box - $28 ea. Runners Up File:HP Tee Men.jpg File:HP Tee Ladies.jpg File:HP Shotglasses.jpg File:HP PenSpray.jpg File:HP Notebook.jpg File:HP DoorHanger.jpg File:HP Bag.jpg 2 lucky runners up will win "Hall Pass" prizes including... 1 American Apparel Gym Bag – ARV $37 ea. 1 Ladies “Hall Pass” White T-shirt – ARV $20 ea. 1 Men’s “One Week No Rules” Black T-shirt - $19 ea. 1 5”x7” Notebook with Pickup Lines - $9 ea. 1 2 in 1 Breath Spray and Pen - $7 ea. 1 Door Hanger - $3 ea. 1 Pack of Shot Glasses in “Hall Pass” Art Box - $28 ea. Rules: Open for US residents only. Must be 18 or older to win. We know it sucks, but check out the Official Rules for details. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends on February 28, 2011. Once you've entered to win, tell your friends! Best buds Rick and Fred (Owen Wilson and Jason Sudeikis) have both been married for many years. When they begin to show signs of restlessness at home, their wives (Jenna Fischer and Christina Applegate) take a bold approach to revitalize their marriages: they grant the guys a “hall pass,” one week of freedom to do whatever they want. No questions asked. At first, it sounds like a dream come true for Rick and Fred, but they quickly discover that their expectations of the single life—and themselves—are completely and hilariously out of sync with reality. “Hall Pass,” a new comedy from the Farrelly brothers, opens nationwide on Friday, February 25. “Hall Pass” stars Owen Wilson (“Wedding Crashers,” “Marley & Me”) as Rick, and Jason Sudeikis (“What Happens in Vegas,” “Going the Distance”) as Fred. Jenna Fischer (TV’s “The Office”) stars as Rick’s wife, Maggie; Richard Jenkins (“Step Brothers”) as the guys’ old friend, perpetual bachelor Coakley; and Christina Applegate (“Going the Distance,” TV’s “Samantha Who?”) as Fred’s wife, Grace. “Hall Pass” is directed and produced by Peter Farrelly & Bobby Farrelly, from a screenplay by Pete Jones & Peter Farrelly & Kevin Barnett & Bobby Farrelly, story by Pete Jones. Re-teaming with the Farrellys are producers Bradley Thomas and Charles B. Wessler, and executive producer Marc S. Fischer, who collaborated with them on their hit comedies “There’s Something About Mary” and “Shallow Hal.” Also serving as executive producers are Toby Emmerich, Richard Brener and Merideth Finn, with co-producers Mark Charpentier and John Rickard. The creative filmmaking team includes director of photography Matthew F. Leonetti (“What Happens in Vegas”), production designer Arlan Jay Vetter (“The Heartbreak Kid”), editor Sam Seig (“There’s Something About Mary”) and costume designer Denise Wingate (“Wedding Crashers”). Tom Wolfe and Manish Raval are the music supervisors. A New Line Cinema presentation of a Conundrum Entertainment Production, a Farrelly Brothers Movie, “Hall Pass” will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. www.hall-pass-movie.com Check out the official site Category:Blog posts